


Vehicons

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: ...Mentions of F/F, Mentions of Knockout - Freeform, Mentions of Megatron, Mentions of Starscream - Freeform, My OC swears. Alot., Other, They are lost and they are freaking me out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Vehicons having a conversation. It's funny and wierd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in the southwest

**Author's Note:**

> I might not be able to write as quickly as I'd like, but I'll try to at least update once a week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Vehicons lost in the desert together. What might happen?

"...And then, he said, ‘I like your  _ deviantness.  _ Your color scheme suits you. You know, I should write up Megatron and ask him if all the Eradicons can get custom paint jobs.’” 

“...THAT FRAGGING GLITCH! He thinks that we’re the High Command’s  _ pleasure drones?!  _ Well, he can stuff his own…  _ “rhetoric _ ” up his aft!!” Her partner frowned, obviously offended.  _ Well, with you she's obvious about her opinions. With High Command she stumbles and mumbles and brown noses. _

“I... I’m pretty certain that's not what _our_ _Chief Medical Officer_ meant. I hope… err, think he just believes my decision is a good idea. Besides, it’ll promote autonomy, ri-”

“AUTONOMY MY  _ bruised, battered _ AFT! HE’S A… a…” R3D0-N3 looked at her sympathetically.

“I… know how... that feels. I'm… I’m a lot older than you. I can remember before umm, before the war.” R3D0-N3’s face leaned closer into R3DT-W0’s, her hand on R3DT-W0’s scratched, wheeled shoulder.

“And I… I know that you just need… some alone time. To figure things out. I… I’ll just go then. Let’s call it... ‘scouting ahead’.” R3DT-W0 numbly nodded, her hands clenched as tight as she could and a little tighter. It drew energon out of old wounds, but R3DT-W0 didn't mind. Not when she had R3D0-N3 to fuss over her.

“That sounds good. You go and ‘scout ahead’.” R3D0-N3 smiled softly and nodded back, lightly tapping where her mouthplate would have been to R3DT-W0’s helm rim. Transforming, R3DT-W0’s lovely jetfriend blasted away, rapidly becoming only a little spot in the sky.  _ I can't wait until she doesn't have to do that. _

“What? What does she have to do?”  _ When she doesn't have to leave for you to ‘cool off”. Now about that earlier topic you were getting so ‘excited’ about? What was it- Paint jobs and Autonomy? _

“According to the High Command, we might as well be drones.” Frag, to the whole world Eradicon armies might as well be drones. The autobots  _ fragging slaughtered  _ them, for all the propaganda they hurled at the humans.

“Autobots are  _ good.  _ Autobots help  _ everyone.  _ Freedom is the right of all sentient beings- except the Eradicons! You know what? I'd just settle for  _ not dying,  _ thank you very much,” she growled. Purple armor flashed as she stretched under the hot Jasper sun. Commander Starscream had said that there was an Energon mine somewhere around here. _ Well, wherever you're was supposed to be. _

“ _ Frag  _ being lost! Frag, frag, fraggit!” R3DT-W0 punched a nearby rock formation.

“Frag only having three fingers!”  _ Two fingers and a thumb,  _ that little voice said. She whipped out her laser guns and fired repeatedly on the poor rock. It sort of looked like a “thumbs up”.  _ Or whatever that slagging human phrase is. She'd heard Commander Starscream use it. COMMANDER STARSCREAM. _

“AND FRAG COMMANDER STARSCREAM!” She roared. Guns blazing, she mauled the stupid rock,  _ or rubble,  _ until all it was was a pile of dust, chunks of slagging rock, a very, very bad smell, and the weight of a future slagging for expending valuable energon. 

“Primus, the way we have to ration energon, you'd think we ‘cons barely have a cube.”  _ You're exaggerating. _

“You're annoying.” She scowled. Frag the voice in her head. There was a nearby hmm-ing noise. An Eradicon flew in with a rushing sound and transformed, landing delicately and gracefully. Her one’s armor was pristine. It also was a slightly different color from the Eradicon dress code; it was slightly darker and had a blueish hue to it.

“You're still talking to yourself _.  _ Usually… usually you're… done by now.”

“Please, R3D0-N3. It's not like I haven't caught you talking to “yourself” too. Also, frag the voices in my head.” R3D0-N3 smirked, her generic helm tilting upwards slightly in an unheard laugh.  _ To most. _

“I'd rather not.” This statement was punctuated with some wing twitches, hip movement, helm shaking, and hand placement. To R3DT-W0, and any other Eradicons, had they been present, this clearly said: ‘You are funny, but I blame you for getting us lost and I don't like it when you swear/blow things up.’  _ interesting isn't it, how to most mechs we’re simple drones, incapable of emotion, pain, or complex thought processes. But this, this form of communications clearly demonstrates a higher consciousness. _ R3DT-W0 nodded to herself.

“Probably due to a lack of face, all ten digits, being part of a  _ slagging clone army,  _ and a difference in vocal ranges- besides subtle differences.”  _ It also means that you can communicate with other Eradicons, without High Command or the Autobots knowing. _

“Primus, you are smart.” R3DT-W0 looked over to R3D0-N3. The more slender flight frame was filming her using a head mounted camera. The femme had an odd obsession with filming things, audio recording things, and Primus-knew-what-else. R3D0-N3 continued.

“Your wheels look so adorable on you shoulders when you talk to yourself.” R3DT-W0 could see the underlying message. She decided to play along with it.  _ It might make you feel better. _

“Honey, you always look adorable.” She replied.  _ Uunderrlyiing meessaagee… _

“Awww. Don't you mean, especially adorable when I do...  _ this?!” _

Primus, that femme was sexy. 


	2. After they "won"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the end of season two. Just a couple of Vehicons discussing if they won.

Two Eradicons stood together. A tall, slender flight frame, a darker indigo. A shorter, stocky automobile accompanied her, her issued purple paint peeling and scratched from her many, many scratches and scars. And various other neglections. But the most mysterious part was that they were perfectly peaceful. Why? Because they had won.  _ Winning. Such a new word. _

“Winning. Winning. Winning winning winning winning… Primus, R3DT-W0, we’ve  _ won.” _ Her battered companion looked over and frowned, crossing her arms and doing that adorable little pout she does.

“The war’s not over yet.” R3D0-N3 smiled at this, and touched R3DT-W0’s arm.

“The Autobots are  _ beaten.  _ Optimus is  _ dead,  _ and all the others are scattered across the planet. How on Cybertron are they going to come back?” R3DT-W0 pulled away, taking on a defensive stance that made her heavily armored plating puff out, perhaps for perceived growth.

“They have before. “Team Prime” isn't the only Autobot team on Earth. That's just what they  _ think.”  _ R3D0-N3 laughed, and her scarred Eradicon companion looked up, surprised.  _ I've laughed before. I mean… haven't I?  _

“You need to lighten up some more. The Decepticons have the Autobots pinned down. With us running full surveillance and threatening the fleshies, “Team Prime”  _ is  _ coming back… in  _ stasis cuffs.”  _ The shorter, gruff Eradicon looked up at the more slender, taller flight designed Eradicon, and sighed, looking down.

“You're right.” R3DT-W0 looked up. And smirked.

“But first we need to give each other pet names.” R3D0-N3 grinned. Cracking her knuckles, she spoke.

“Alright! ...You're first, Adorable.”

“Right on, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched for a place during the series when I wanted some Vehicon opinion, so this is it.


End file.
